In general, spin-transfer torque (STT) magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices hold great promise as a universal memory since they can be fast, nonvolatile, small in size and operate with low energy consumption. Common collinear STT-MRAM devices have relatively long mean switching times (several nanoseconds) and broad switching time distributions due to the small spin-torques in their initial (collinear) magnetization configurations. Reducing switching times, lowering switching current, and lowering operating energy of RAM can improve the performance of the memory.